Who are you?
by Bio-kun
Summary: Haruka wants to be Shintaro's friend but he doens't know what to do to talk to him... Haru/Shin and Shin/Haru fic
1. Chapter 1

Sorry this is a bit short but I will continue later ´A`

This story doesn't have the leading role in a hero.

Neither in a knight

or a fantasy creature.

Nothing like that.

I am a normal boy.

No, I am_ too_ weak.

Since I was a child I had been sick. I would like to have known more persons and make more friends, but I couldn't because of my illness.

Long nights at the hospital.

economic problems.

Worrying everyone around me.

But… still… I wanted to fight, I wanted to live.

Who knows? Maybe I can recover from this illness and then I would become a famous artist, making everybody happy.

Now, what I care the most are the people around me, like-

_"Haruka! Good afternoon!"_

A recognizable voice cut off my thoughts. I turned my head back to check if that voice was from that person.

Yes, Ayano and Shintaro appeared in the classroom and walked to me. They were my friends.

Ayano was a girl, a little short, with long black hair and a beautiful smile, always cheerful. She always helped everyone who had trouble. And then… Shintaro.

Shintaro had black hair too, taller than Ayano but still shorter than me. His eyes were black and sometimes I was a bit afraid to look at them. He was always quiet, and somehow he seemed distant.

I saw Shintaro several times before we meet and I had never saw him with anybody.

So I decided something.

I wanted to be his friend, no matter what happens. Everybody needs someone to talk to, and to laugh with.

I would like to help everyone, like Ayano. I don't want to worry anyone anymore.

_Please, let me help you_


	2. Chapter 2

-_Haruka, have you seen Takane? She told me she would lend me one of her games today, but I can't find her…_ -muttered Ayano worried.

Woah, it was weird seeing Takane letting someone play her games. Even I had problems when I wanted to play that shooter barely 5 minutes before she got really angry because I reduced her record.

-_Takane? Takane went to the library, she said she can concentrate more playing that game she bought yesterday…_-

Honestly, Takane said that, but probably she was now sleeping.

-_Thank you! Come on, Shintaro!_ –Ayano ran to the door cheerfully, like always.

- _Ugh… You made me walk all this way and now we have to leave again to the third floor?_

_- Uuuh… Shintaro, doing exercise is good for your body!_

_-I don't need it, thank you-_

_-Are you sure?-_

_-…-_

Ayano smiled covering her mouth with both of her hands before running to the door saying "I am sorry!", and finally disappearing when she turned around a corner of the hall.

Maybe this was my opportunity to strength links with Shintaro…

_- Y-You can be here while they come back…-_

Shintaro was scary, that's why I think my voice trembled when I tried to talk to him. His dark eyes glared at mine coldly. I was about to apologize million of times when he started to talk.

_-I don't have to do anything so I guess I can be here…_

The class was in silence, after all I was the only one there, also it was pretty late and almost all the students had already gone home. Takane and I had to stay at school after classes because we still had to make the shooting game we were going to present for the Cultural Festival. We hadn't enough time and I am the one who had to design the characters before Kenjiro and Takane programmed the game, but… Having Shintaro by my side made me feel really nervous. I saw how he was staring at the sketchbook I had on my desk which showed some character designs I drew days ago by the corner of his eye, pretending to look out of the window of the class.

- _If you want… you can take a look at my notebook…_ -I said while I brought the object mentioned closer to his stomach with both hands. Yes, Shintaro made me feel scared. He just stared at the notebook during some seconds with those inexpressive eyes. The tension made me start to tremble my arms, but I was still holding the notebook to him with a smile, trying to make him feel more comfortable. Minutes passed by and he just stared at me in silence, but after hesitating, Shintaro raised his hand little by little until he grabbed my bloc with one hand and sliding his fingertipds over every page with the other hand, at the same time pupils looking over the beautiful art in the notebook. He seemed like if he was reading an interesting novel and that, somehow, made me feel happier and more confident. After some minutes, Shintaro blinked several times like if he was confused and looked both of the covers of the bloc.

- _…Do you have more?_ –asked without looking at me. He seemed like if he was angry with me but then I noticed his cheeks turned reddish.

- _M-More? W-What do you mean?_

_-…More drawings… You are really good at this._

My face lit up with happiness when I heard those words.

Lots of people told me I was good at art, almost like a professional artist, that I had talent and I would be famous in the future, but knowing how shy and silent his nature was it seemed like the flatter had more importance.

-_Of course I have! Just wait a moment!_


End file.
